Phone Guy/Recordings
Recordings by the Phone Guy. =Five Nights at Freddy's= Night 1 “Hello? Hello, hello! Uh, I wanted to remind you to take a shower get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I’m...finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so...I know it can be a little overwhelming, but i’m here to tell you: there’s nothing to worry about, uhh, you’ll do fine! So...let’s just focus on getting you through your first week. Ok? Uh...let’s see. First there’s an introductory greeting from the company i’m supposed to read. Eeh it’s kind of a legal thing, you know. ‘Welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza: a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon the discovery of the damage or death has occurred, a missing person’s report will be filed within ninety days or as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced. Blah, blah, blah.’ Now that might sound bad, I know, but there’s really nothing to worry about! Uhh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing...those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I’d probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and you need to show them a little respect. Right? Ok. So just be aware: the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uhh, they’re left with some kind of ‘free-roaming mode’ at night. Uhhh...something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long? Uhh...they used to wander during the day too, but then there was the bite of '87. Yeah... it’s amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know? Now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as the night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters...uhh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won’t recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without it's costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at at Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazzbear suit. Um, Now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when the pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-yeah they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, goodnight check on foxy a lot he might attack you now. Night 2 "Err, hello! Hello? Uhh... well, if you're hearing this, you made it to day two. Uhh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Umm...you might need to go ahead and peek at those cameras while I talk; just to make sure everyone is in their proper place, ya know? Uhh, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark , though, sooo hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights: uhh, there are blind-spots in your camera views and the blind spots happen to be right outside your door, so if you can't find something, or someone on your cameras, be sure to check the door-lights. Uhh, you might have only a few seconds to react, but...not that you would be in any danger of course, I'm not implying that. Also: check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time; the character in there seems unique in that it becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, i'm sure you have everything under control. Uhh...talk to you soon!” Night 3 “Hello, hello! Hey, you’re doing great! Most people don’t last this long! I mean, ya know, the-they usually move on to other things by now...i’m not implying that they died. Tha-that-that’s not what I meant... Uhh, anyway, I better not take up too much of your time, uhh, things starting getting real tonight. Uh, h-hey listen, I had an idea: If you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead. Ya know: go limp. Then there's a chance, uhh, maybe they’ll think you’re an empty costume instead. Then again, if they think you’re an empty costume, they might try ta...stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work......Yeeeah never mind; scratch that, it’s best just to not get caught. Umm, well, ok. I-I’ll leave you to it. See you on the flip side!” Night 4 “Hello, hello! Hey! Hey wow, day four...I knew you could do it. Hey, listen....I might not be around to send you a message tomorrow (BANG BANG BANG). It’s-It’s been a bad night here. (BANG BANG BANG) For me. Umm...I-I’m kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you... *clears throat* er, when I did. H-hey, do me a favor: (BANG BANG BANG) maybe sometime, eh, you could check inside those suits, in-in the back room? (BANG BANG BANG) I’ma try to hold out...until someone...checks. Maybe it won’t be so bad. (BANG BANG BANG) I-I-I always wondered what was in those empty heads...back there- (chime plays, the one that Freddy plays when you run out of power) You know... *moan* Oh no- (noises followed by an animatronic screech and static) Night 5 SLOWED DOWN, REVERSED SPEECH (Presumably an animatronic’s voice. Could be altered beyond slowing and reversal.) When reversing and speeding up audio, while removing noise added and warble, the message has several clear words that can be understood. "I escaped before... important people... forces... until we vanquish the overlord we eat only flesh." (The portion within the square brackets is less clear, and may not be 100% accurate). Repeated unscramblings have deduced that the speech in this call is actually an excerpt of the book "Autobiography of a Yogi". Nothing from the passage coincides with Five Nights at Freddy's, so it's likely that Scott Cawthon, the creator of the game, needed something, anything sensible and premeditated sounding to record for the game so it would sound scary! =Five Nights at Freddy's 2= Night 1 "Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? -clears throat But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you. Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. -clears throat Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Night 2 "Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural! Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick shoud work on them too, so, whatever. Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. (That glitch?) might be in some of the newer models too. One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box. Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow." Night 3 "Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh... Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close. Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Night 4 “Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it! Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted. Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare. Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!” Night 5 “Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!” Night 6 “''Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn’t you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift it’s safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You’ll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don’t hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I’ll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck.''” Category:Gameplay Category:Audio Category:Canon